1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the stringed musical instrument popularly known as the banjo.
2. Description of Prior Art
The major components of a banjo rim-assembly (circular part of banjo) are: [1] head (skin or plastic), [2] tone ring (metal), [3] shell (usually wood), and [4] subparts to make the previously mentioned parts into a single taut assembly.
Banjos typically are of two types: [1] raised head (having a tone ring that reduces the main vibrating area of the head to the approximate inside diameter measurement of the shell), and [2] flat head (having a tone ring that maintains the vibrating area of the head to the approximate outside diameter measurement of the shell).
Previously manufactured banjos of quality require a tone ring of a specific design for a raised head and a differently designed tone ring for a flat head. Therefore, if a banjo buyer wanted both a flat head and raised head banjo, he either purchased two banjos or modified a single banjo by purchasing a specially designed tone ring and/or a second shell.
With my two-in-one tone ring installed on a new, original banjo, the owner needs only to disassemble the rim-assembly, flip the two-in-one tone ring one hundred eighty degrees (180.degree.) reassemble, and the alternate type of banjo is in existence with absolutely no cuts or modifications required.
A review of U.S. Patents-class 84/269-272 all inclusive, with particular attention to U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,125; U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,492; U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,018; U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,159; U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,234: All the mentioned patents appear to be cast/machined tone rings as mine is. No existing patent has the two-in-one feature that may invention has.